Animag
mały|306px|[[Minerwa McGonagall w postaci kota.]] Animag (ang. Animagus) — czarodziej, który ma możliwość zmieniania się w każdej chwili w jedno konkretne zwierzę. W przeciwieństwie do metamorfomagów, bycie animagiem to nabyta, a nie wrodzona umiejętność (trzeba jej się nauczyć). O animagach uczniowie Hogwartu uczą się podczas trzeciego roku edukacji. Zdobycie umiejętności Przemiana w animaga jest niezwykle złożonym i zabierającym wiele czasu procesem – czarodzieje potrzebują wielu lat ćwiczeń i praktyki, aby uniknąć komplikacji podczas przemiany. Jeżeli człowiek jest niecierpliwy i próbuje dokonać na sobie transformacji przed czasem, może do końca życia pozostać w połowie zwierzęciem, a w połowie człowiekiem, ponieważ nie istnieje żaden lek usuwający skutki takiego postępowania, dlatego też wierzy się, że na tysiąc czarownic czy czarodziejów mniej niż jeden zostaje animagiem. Niektórzy czarodzieje po prostu czują, że ich umiejętności mogą być wykorzystywane w innej postaci, że w obecnej się marnują, dlatego wybierają bycie animagiemKomentarz Albusa Dumbledore’a do baśni Czara Mara i jej gdaczący pieniek. Animagiem można zostać tylko w postaci jednego, konkretnego zwierzęcia. Nie jest ono wybierane przez danego czarodzieja, tylko zależy od jego wyglądu i cech osobowości Wywiad z J.K. Rowling z okazji Dnia Książek 2004. Zwierzęca forma animaga nie jest ograniczona długością życia stworzenia, w jaki się zamieniają. Na przykład Peter Pettigrew przeżył dwanaście lat w ciele szczura, a zwierzęta te żyją znacznie krócej. Na przykładzie tego animaga można potwierdzić, że forma zwierzęca bierze się od wyglądu, a także, że jeżeli człowiek straci jakąś część ciała w zwierzęcej formie, również nie będzie jej miał. Zazwyczaj forma zwierzęca animaga jest także jego patronusem, co widać np. u Minerwy McGonagall oraz ojca Harry’ego. Proces, w którym człowiek staje się animagiem, zaczyna się od tego, że na przestrzeni jednego miesiąca (od pełni księżyca do pełni) należy nieprzerwanie trzymać w ustach pojedynczy liść mandragory. W żadnym wypadku nie należy go połykać, ani wyjmować z ust. Jeśli liść zostanie wyjęty z ust, cały proces należy rozpocząć od nowa. Następnie ów liść zostaje użyty do uwarzenia skomplikowanego eliksiru. Przy odpowiednich warunkach należy wypowiedzieć zaklęcie Amato Animo Animato Animagus, które jednak należy również recytować każdego dnia oraz wieczora, oraz wypić gotowy eliksir. Animag a transmutacja Podstawową różnicą między byciem animagiem a transmutacją jest to, że czarodziej może zmienić się, kiedy i gdzie chce. Nie potrzebuje on się skupiać na zaklęciu, nie musi mieć przy sobie różdżki. W jednej chwili z człowieka staje się zwierzęciem. Do zmiany używa się tylko myśli, a nie inkantacji. Zmiana jest także do odwołania, nie zniknie po określonym czasie. W czasie, kiedy animag jest zwierzęciem „uczucia są mniej skomplikowane”, co w przemienionym transmutacyjnie czarodzieju nie występuje. Nie można stracić panowania nad swoimi umiejętnościami animaga jak to bywa w przypadku wilkołaków. Animagowie mogą też porozumieć się z innymi zwierzętami. Wydaje się, że Syriusz Black porozumiał się z Krzywołapem w 1994 roku. Istnieje także specjalne zaklęcie o niebieskim świetle, które zmusza animaga do zmiany swojej formy na ludzką. Użyli go Remus Lupin i Syriusz Black na Peterze Pettigrew w 1994 r. we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Prawo czarodziejskie Każdy animag (pod groźbą kary) miał obowiązek zarejestrowania się w Ministerstwie Magii w Urzędzie Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów. Rejestr zawierał opis postaci, w którą dany animag się zmienia. Główną przyczyną takiego spisu jest możliwość monitorowania przez Ministerstwo, czy dany animag nie wykorzystuje swoich umiejętności w niedozwolony sposób. Przykładem na to, że nie każdy się rejestruje jest Rita Skeeter. Była ona animagiem, który zamieniał się w żuka wodnego. Dzięki temu, że jej zwierzęca postać była tak mała, mogła bez trudu podsłuchiwać różne ploteczki ze świata czarów. Również Peter Pettigrew wykorzystywał to, że Ministerstwo nie wiedziało o tym, że jest animagiem. Wywołał zaklęcie, które zabiło kilku mugoli. Szybko się przemienił w szczura i upozorował własną śmierć. W rezultacie do Azkabanu za zdradę Potterów i morderstwo owych mugoli trafił niewłaściwy człowiek – Syriusz Black. W przypadku, kiedy animag się nie zarejestruje, zostaje osadzony w Azkabanie, a po odbyciu kary wpisany do rejestru. Nie była to błaha kara, ponieważ Rita Skeeter szantażowana przez Hermionę obiecała nie pisać artykułów przez rok, tylko żeby Granger nie wydała jej sekretu. Ponieważ bycie animagiem wymagało wiele pracy i wysiłku, w XX wieku było tylko siedmiu zarejestrowanych animagów. Animagowie w Ameryce W społeczeństwie rdzennych amerykanów, jeszcze za czasów plemiennych czarodzieje, którzy opanowali trudną zdolność transformacji w zwierzę, nie mieli łatwego życia. Amerykańska legenda o stworzeniu zwanym skórozmiennym – nikczemnej czarownicy lub czarodzieju umiejącym zamieniać się w zwierzę – oparta jest na faktach. Wokół zamieszkujących Amerykę animagów urosło wiele mitów – rzekomo mieli poświęcać bliskich członków rodziny, by posiąść zdolność transformacji. W rzeczywistości większość animagów przyjmowała zwierzęce formy, by uniknąć prześladowań lub polować dla swego plemienia. Tego typu obraźliwe plotki szerzyli najczęściej niemagiczni uzdrowiciele, którzy niejednokrotnie udawali posiadanie magicznych mocy i obawiali się, że zostaną zdemaskowani Pottermore – Historia Ameryki Północnej (pl) . Znani animagowie Etymologia Nazwa „''animag''” składa się z dwóch słów pochodzenie łacińskiego: animal – „''zwierzę''” i magus – „''mag''”. Ciekawostki * J.K. Rowling zażartowała, że Godryk Gryffindor jest animagiem pod postacią Wielkiej Kałamarnicy w jeziorze Hogwartu. * Autorka oświadczyła, że wyobraża sobie wydrę – jej ulubione zwierzę – jako jej formę animagiczną, jednak jeśli faktycznie by się zmieniła, podejrzewa, że byłaby świnką morską lub czymś, co byłoby dość wstydliwe. * Nauczyciel, który uczy, jak stać się animagiem, wcale nie musi nim być. Przykładem jest Albus Dumbledore, który nauczył tej umiejętności Minerwę McGonagall. Sam nigdy jej nie nabył. * Przyszły animag nie wie, jaka będzie jego zwierzęca forma przed transformacją. * W Uagadou, szkole znanej z koncentracji na samotransfiguracji, uczniowie mogą stać się animagami w wieku czternastu lat. Znanymi ich formami są słoń i gepard. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Baśnie barda Beedle'a * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Pottermore * LEGO Harry Potter * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault Zobacz też * Metamorfomag cs:Zvěromág de:Animagus de2:Animagus en:Animagus es:Animagus et:Animaag fi:Animaagi fr:Animagus it:Animagus no:Animagus ru:Анимаг Kategoria:Umiejętności *